


Overlap

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: * Junmyeon ve Yifan çakışıyorlar. *





	Overlap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overlap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241374) by [eexiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee). 

** _Yıl 2013_ **

Mezuniyet seremonisi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde heyecanlı geçmişti. Junmyeon cübbesinin içinde nefes kesici görünüyordu ve kürsüdekilere gülümseyerek Yifan'ı ararken Yifan duygu seline kapılmıştı. Yifan hayran olunası sevgilisine gülümseyerek el salladı ve kendi mezuniyetindekinden daha gururlu hissediyordu. 

Sonrasında buluşmuşlardı ve Yifan kendisine engel olamadan kalabalıktan çıkar çıkmaz Junmyeon'u derince öpmüştü. 

"Seninle gurur duyuyorum." Yifan beline sarılarak sevgilisine gülümsedi. Junmyeon kızararak ona gülümsüyordu. 

"Ben de gururluyum. Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim. Benim için çok büyük bir anlam ifade ediyor, özellikle de... şey, ailem bugün gelmediği için." Junmyeon, Yifan'a her şeyi söylemiyormuş gibi mırıldandı. Yifan sormak istemiyordu. Junmyeon ailesinden hiç bahsetmezdi. Junmyeon'un ailesinden bahsettiği ilk seferdi, bu yüzden Yifan zorlamak istemiyordu. 

"Hey," Yifan öksürdü ve boğazını temizledi. "Neden seni yemeğe çıkarmıyorum?" 

Junmyeon büyük, hevesli gözlerle başını kaldırdı. "Yifan, buna gerek yok." 

"İstemiyor musun?" Yifan gülümseyerek sordu çünkü sorunun cevabını biliyordu. 

"İstiyorum!" Junmyeon hızla söyleyerek kepini çıkardı ve Yifan'a yaklaştı. "İstiyorum, sadece - bu çok fazla." 

"Değil." Yifan onu telkin etti. "Bunu hak ediyorsun! Üniversiteden mezun oldun. Senin için yapabileceğim en az şey seni yemeğe çıkarmak." Junmyeon yeniden karşı çıkacak gibiydi o yüzden Yifan tatlı bir öpücükle onu durdurdu. "Senin şu çok sevdiğin Amerikan restoranına gideceğiz, olur mu?" 

“Olur.” Junmyeon sonunda gülümseyerek Yifan’ın belini kavramasına izin verdi. Açık alana çıktıklarında Yifan elini geri çekmişti, Junmyeon'dan hoşlanmadığından değildi. Sadece tercihleri hakkında bu kadar açık olmaya henüz hazır değildi.

Junmyeon telkin edici bir şekilde gülümseyerek ona baktı ve Yifan sevgilisinden ne kadar çok hoşlandığını hatırlamıştı.

Akşam yemeği muhteşemdi ve Yifan cüzdanının boşalmasını hiç kafaya takmamıştı çünkü Junmyeon, Yifan’a gülümserken çok mutlu görünüyordu.

“Yemek için teşekkürler,” Gülümseyerek söyledi. “Gerçekten mükemmelsin, biliyor musun?”

Yifan masanın altından hafifçe Junmyeon'a vurdu ve Junmyeon gülmeye başladı. “Ben özel falan değilim.” Yifan söyledi ve bununla beraber bu sefer Junmyeon, Yifan’a vurmuştu.

“Sen en özelsin.” Kıkırdadı. Yifan oracıkta Junmyeon'u öpebilmeyi dilerdi.

Restorandan çıkarlarken Junmyeon üniversite avlusuna yürümeyi önermişti. Okuldaki son güzel bir anı içindi sadece. Yifan bunun iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar vermişti.

Eski sevgilisinin kucağında bir kitapla okulun çeşmesinin oradaki bankta oturduğunu görene kadar fikri değişmemişti. Jeongwon kaş çatarak onlara bakıyordu.

Ve Jeongwon Yifan’ın onu gördüğüne emindi. Onu şu anda görmezden gelemezdi. Tam konuşacağı anda beklenmedik bir şey yaşanmıştı.

“Merhaba Jeongwon.” Junmyeon el sallayarak selamladı.

“Junmyeon. Yifan.” Jeongwon başını salladı ve Junmyeon duraklayarak sevgilisine baktı.

“Jeongwon’u tanıyor musun?” Junmyeon sorunca Jeongwon kaşlarını çattı.

“Yifan’la eskiden çıkıyorduk.” dedi ve Junmyeon'un kaşları kalktı.

“Öyle mi?” Junmyeon sordu ve Yifan başını salladı. “Jeongwon’la eskiden çıkıyorduk.” Bu Yifan’ı daha çok şaşırtmıştı çünkü Jeongwon, Junmyeon'un tipi değildi.

“Oh,” dedi ve Jeongwon başını salladı.

“Şey, sizi görmek güzeldi.” Jeongwon kızgınca söyledi ve eşyalarını toplayarak ayağa kalktı. “Hoşça kalın.”

“Hoşça kal.” Junmyeon zayıf bir sesle söyledi ve Yifan ne diyeceğinden emin bile değildi.

Yürüyüşlerinin devamı gergin geçmişti, ikisi de ne diyeceklerini bilemiyorlar gibiydi. Daha önce önceki ilişkilerinden hiç bahsetmemişlerdi. Tuhaf olanıysa ikisi de aynı adamla çıkmıştı. Jeongwon, Junmyeon hakkında Yifan’ın bilmediği bir şeyler biliyor muydu?

“Ee,” Junmyeon öksürerek Yifan’ın düşüncelerini böldü. “İkiniz ne kadar süre çıktınız?”

“Yaklaşık 3 ay.” Yifan sordu. “Birkaç yıl önceydi.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon cevapladı. “Ben onunla bir buçuk sene çıktım. Yaklaşık 1 yıl önce ayrıldık.”

“Onunla sen… mi ayrıldın?” Yifan sordu ve Junmyeon başını salladı.

“Jiyeon’un benimle kalmasından hoşlanmıyordu. Annesi uzun bir süredir hastaydı o yüzden ona bir yıl kadar ben baktım ve Jeongwon onu sevmiyordu. Çocukları sevmezdi. O yüzden ya ben ya Jiyeon diyerek benden seçim yapmamı istedi.”

“Ve sen Jiyeon’u seçtin.”

“Evet,” Junmyeon yanıtladı. “Çocukları sevdiğimi biliyorsun ve Jiyeon bana çok yakındır.”

Yifan güldüğünde Junmyeon'un kafası karışmıştı. “Bu çok rahatlatıcı çünkü ben de çocukları seviyorum. Benden ayrılmaman için sana bir neden daha.” Yifan söyledi. Junmyeon bir adım gerilemişti.

“Yifan! Tabii ki yakında senden ayrılmayı düşünmüyorum. Özellikle de bugün bana karşı çok nazik olduktan sonra. Bunun benim için anlamı büyük. Jeongwon’un bunu benim için yapabileceğini hiç sanmıyorum.” Kendisini belinden tutan Yifan’a gülümsedi. Ayaklarının üzerinde yükselerek sevgilisini öptü.

“Sanırım Jeongwon’un asla yapmayacağı birçok şey yapmalıyım, hmm? Onun hiç yapmadıklarını öğrenmek istiyorum.”

“Benim için de aynısı geçerli.” Junmyeon gülerek Yifan’ın kendisini öpmesine izin verdi. Yifan, Junmyeon'u asla bırakmayacaktı.

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
